


Superhero

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Tony and Ziva relax after the team closes a case. Tag to "Secrets" S9, Ep15 One shot. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe





	Superhero

Superhero  
Tag to S9E15 “Secrets”

Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Tim wrap up the case of the community superheroes and call it a day.

Gibbs had sent the team home after wrapping up the case of the community superheroes. Tim had left with Abby to go to a concert with some of the costumed people that they had met on the case. Ziva packed up her stuff and prepared to head out. Tony quickly packed his gear and barely made the elevator before the door shut. He and Ziva were the only ones in the elevator, which is what Tony had hoped. “Dinner?” she asked. As Tony nodded, she added, “Mine or yours?”

Tony thought a minute, then replied, “Mine, we were at yours last night.” Ziva smiled. Dinner at Tony’s always meant at least two movies unless it had been a late night at work. The two agents went to the parking lot and Ziva told Tony she would meet him at his place, and she would cook dinner. He nodded, “Any idea what you are going to make?”

“Something with chicken since we have that big package of chicken breasts in your freezer.” She made a mental list of things to get at the grocery store on the way. Tony replied that he would get some wine to have with dinner.

~

Ziva decided to make olive chicken and rice, one of Tony’s favorites. She purchased the green olives, tomatoes, baby spinach, some fresh garlic and onion. She also found fresh snow peas, matchstick carrots and sliced mushrooms to make a rice mix. She carried the grocery bags up to Tony’s apartment, letting herself in with her own key. She took the chicken out of the freezer and began preparing the meal.

Tony came in just as she was putting the pan in the oven to bake the chicken. He put a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc on the counter. Then with a grin, he put the contents of the second bag on the counter: two servings of baklava from the Greek restaurant near the Navy Yard. He watched as Ziva’s eyes lit up at her favorite dessert. He grinned at her, and she returned the smile.

“How long until we eat?” Tony wanted to change into more comfortable clothes. When she replied that it would be about thirty minutes, he slipped into the bedroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He put out the OSU shirt of his that was her favorite, so that she could change if she wanted. She came into the room and spotted the shirt.

“You read my mind,” Ziva smiled at him. She found her pair of sweats that she left at his place and changed out of her work clothes as well. 

The timer on the oven buzzed and Ziva pulled the pan out of the oven. Tony tried to scarf a taste, but she swatted his hand away. “It needs to sit for about ten minutes to let the juices settle. You will have your food soon enough.” Tony’s stomach growled in reply and they both laughed. He set the table with forks and knives, wine glasses and the cloth napkins they had purchased a week ago. He opened the wine and placed the bottle on the table. Ziva put servings of chicken and rice on the plates and then spooned the olives, tomatoes and sauce over each plate.

Tony poured them each a glass of wine as Ziva placed the food on the table. The food was delicious and Tony complimented Ziva on the meal. “You can cook for me any day, Ziva David.” His eyes sparkled.

“I already do,” she responded with a smile. “Considering that the last two weeks of dinners have been at my place or yours, I AM cooking for you every day. Not complaining though, I enjoy cooking for you.”

They finished dinner and put away the leftovers. Dishes where rinsed and put in the dishwasher. They took the rest of the wine into the living room, and Tony went over to his collection to get a movie. He chose “Avengers” as it seemed fitting with the case they had closed today. “Superheroes for a superhero kind of day,” he joked.

They sat on his sofa as the movie played, Ziva curled into Tony’s shoulder and his arm around her. He played with her hair. She hummed, and cuddled closer to him.

“Tony? Do you think there are real life superheroes?” She asked out of the blue. “Not the ones we had with this case, but real heroes, who do super things?”

“I don’t know, Ziva. Maybe, like the men and women who serve in our military. Or firefighters, LEOs and first responders. Why do you ask?”

“Because, I think you are my superhero, Tony. You are always there for me, you have my six and I feel so safe from the world when I am with you. And, you go out of your way to do things that make me smile.” She turned and looked at him, making eye contact. “Thank you.”


End file.
